Blaze and the Magic Genie/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don't appear in this episode, and the sixth in a row. * This is the first episode to air at 9:00 AM. * This is the fourth time real magic is used in the Blaze universe after Race to the Top of the World, The Wishing Wheel and The Flying Lion. * This is the fifth episode with Blaze's name in it after Blaze of Glory, Five Alarm Blaze, Ninja Blaze and Officer Blaze. * The day after it aired, the episode took a few hours into the afternoon to premiere on Nickjr.com and its app. * This is the fourth episode to feature a talking animal outside of Animal Island after Light Riders, Breaking the Ice and The Flying Lion. * The lizard that helps Blaze find the fox has the same design as Lazard the chameleon in Animal Island. * Genie's wishing jewels are the same colors as the keys needed to open the golden treasure chest in Race for the Golden Treasure, but with their order switched around (the order originally was blue-red-green, here it's green-blue-red). * Before Blaze and Genie race on the cake track, Genie gives Blaze the ability to fly like him like how Roarian did in The Flying Lion. * Fourth time Blaze is attacked by crocodiles or alligators following Treasure Track, The Wishing Wheel and Need for Blazing Speed. * Genie is voiced by Justin Guarini, a singer who's famous for being a runner-up from the very first season of American Idol. * Several of the wishes Genie grants during You Wish It! are from past episodes: ** The stuffed elephant from The Super-Size Prize ** The chocolate ice cream from Raceday Rescue ** Giant desserts from Power Tires ** The giant pineapple from T-Rex Trouble ** The electric guitar from Truck Rangers ** Pickle's binoculars from Falcon Quest ** Blaze's knight helmet from Truck or Treat!, Knighty Knights, Knight Riders and Royal Rescue ** One of the snowmen from Snow Day Showdown ** The rocket ship from Robots in Space and Darington to the Moon!. ** The hot air balloon and the green pirate's ship from Race to the Top of the World *Genie is the second character to have a unique tire color after Watts. *The title is a play the show's own. Running Gags *Whenever Crusher chooses the mystery prize, it turns out to be something disgusting. Allusions * Genie's behavior is similar to Genie from Aladdin. His song, You Wish It!, is even similar to the song "Friend Like Me" from the movie. * Genie orders the carpet to fly the same way the Wicked Witch of the West orders her flying monkeys in The Wizard of Oz. * The wishing jewels resemble rupees from The Legend of Zelda video game series. *Pickle's game show, Lets Make a Wish is similar to the game show, Lets Make a Deal. Goofs Home Media Releases Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia